The Road to Hell
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: A quick one-shot about the end of Akatsuki with a serprising twist and how far a father would go for his child. Charater-death. AkatsukiNaruto


The Road to Hell

By The Darkest Soul

I don't own Naruto.

-x(X)x-

They had done it. Akatsuki was finished, their member's dead, their true leader defeated along with his partner, both lying at their feet. It hadn't been easy they had lost many great ninja to the pair who fought with godlike power.

Tsunade, along with the rest of her ninja, stood in a circle around the pair watching as the one in an orange mask crawled to his hands and knees, ripping the mask off and revealing the one-eyed Uchiha founder.

He coughed and hacked, spitting up blood before falling and rolling onto his back. "Damn… you," he growled, glaring at Tsunade with his bloody eye.

The busty blond ignored the curse, "Where's Naruto," she demanded, walking over and grabbing his throat.

Madara looked at her and chuckled darkly.

"What's so damn funny?" She growled.

"You want the demon container?" he said while coughing up a lot of blood, "He's closer than you think,"

She narrowed her eyes until she heard a small cough, looking towards the unmasked man then to his hooded partner; her eyes widened as Madara smirked.

"No,"

Dropping him, Tsunade walked over to the other member and slowly pulled his hood back revealing short spiky blonde hair.

"No," she moaned out, dropping to her knees beside him to flip him over.

Everyone who had helped in the fight to destroy Akatsuki felt there hearts drop, Ninja from nearly every village had helped in the war against the group and to find out that the person they had been trying was working with them was a shock. The surviving rookies who went to school with him gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Sakura and Hinata gasped, falling to their knees with tears in their eyes.

His blue eyes fluttered open, "B-Baa-chan," he softly spoke with a stream of blood running down his cheek and nose. He wore a cloak just like the other Akatsuki members except with a hood attached.

Tsunade held his body up and looked at the mass of wounds on his body, tears running down her cheeks.

"Naruto… why… why betray us?" she asked before trying to heal him.

Naruto grabbed her hands, "St-stop… it's no use… I'm lung shot. There's… no saving me,"

"Why Naruto…" Sakura questioned, dropping to her knees beside him while everyone watched.

"Look a-around us…" he coughed, "Tell me… what you see."

Tsunade did so, "Ninjas from all villages here to save you and stop Akatsuki."

Naruto smiled, "That's it."

"What?"

He laughed softly, "I never agreed… with the organization… or it's plans. A-at first… I just wanted a reason… to kill… as many people as I could," he gasped, "I wanted the village to pay… for how it treated me… being the container of the fox."

He looked over to Hinata who was sitting on the ground crying a few feet away. Pushing Tsunade away, he crawled to his feet and stumbled over to her, "But you… Hinata-chan… you showed me love." He stumbled again and fell, only for Hinata to catch him. "I figured… that with Akatsuki… I could bring the world together to fight one common enemy,"

Gaara's eyes widened, "So it was you, you were the one who sent me the scroll with all the Akatsuki bases,"

"Yes," he sighed, "I knew that without help… you all wouldn't be able to find the bases."

"Wait so your plan was to create a world alliance?" Tsunade questioned, watching as Hinata held him lovingly, "Why?"

"I hate the way this world is," he said slowly, "Hidden villages fighting all the time… I dreamed of a world where things could be settled without a fight… some would say that it's the dream of a mad man… but it's not,"

Naruto let out a huge cough; a large amount of blood forcing it's way up, splattering his face and Hinata's arms. "With my death… I'll drag the last of the tailed-beasts to hell with me… ensuring that no child will suffer the fate my own father forced upon me,"

His eyes dilated, "My plan of bringing peace to every country work like a charm… I've brought the world together," Bloody tears fell from his eyes.

His breathing got shallow, "No… not a mad mans dream," he forced himself to bring a shakily hand to Hinata's stomach, "The dream of a father,"

His arm went limp, "This feeling… is it… how you felt father?" he whispered, his eyes drooping, "This feels… great,"

The cloudy sky started pouring down rain, the gathered ninjas watching as the life in his eyes faded, followed by the three whisker marks on each cheek. Hinata clinched his body and cried, unable to hold back the pain.

Treaties were signed between every nation, brought together by the death of Naruto. His plan had worked; the world had finally saw how it was to work together instead of against each other and in the end, peace had reigned in the world.

Hinata went on to give birth to a beautiful baby boy which she named Naruto Jr. who grew up to be the spitting image of his dad. Naruto had also left her and his child a surprise. Once the village was rebuilt and Tsunade was able to go through her work, she found his Will, leaving every single thing he owned to Hinata, everything from his apartment to the Namikaze mansion and the millions of dollars Minato had left him.

And what happened to Naruto's body you ask? His body was burned as his Will dictated the urn with his ashes went to Hinata.

Oh you mean his soul.

Well, as he said, he dragged the Kyuubi to hell with him, laughing the whole way as Kami and Shingami watched with heavy hearts.

He may have brought peace and helped capture every tailed demon lord, but as they say, the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

-The End- 


End file.
